


大猫

by Singleye



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: 花豹！Collins+老虎！Farrier另有来自《亚瑟王：斗兽争霸》的狮子！Arthur+黑豹！Bill串场





	大猫

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自此图http://wenquanzhu.lofter.com/post/1ee69a81_114901a2  
> 感谢此图作者，我亲爱的基友，授权我配文，以及校对工作~

“下来，Collins！”Farrier奋力冲着树上喊，“认真的，快给我下来！”  
然而他的室友头也不回，反而更奋力地往上爬——该死的种族优势，身为花豹的Collins灵巧地攀爬，而Farrier身为老虎只能站在树底下，无可奈何。  
树上的叶子开始泛黄，但还未落尽，斑斑驳驳很像Collins身上的斑点，等他找好位置不再动弹，便彻底融入其中。Farrier紧紧盯着Collins不敢眨眼，然而一阵风吹过来，叶片呼啦啦地抖动，阳光如同碎金子一般撒下来，落在他琥珀色的眼珠上，晃着他不由得眨了眨眼，便再寻不到花豹纤长的身影了。  
Farrier叹了口气，揉揉自己一直维持仰头姿势而僵硬的后颈，开始后悔不该喝到宿醉，以至于今天没出早操，撞见自己年轻的室友因为发情期提前而早退，“借”了自己随便搭在椅背上、穿了好几周没洗的飞行夹克，把脸整个埋进去一边猛嗅一边自慰——他太过震惊导致掉以轻心，竟然被Collins半途发现了踪迹，并且没来得及在逃出宿舍前抓住他。  
话说回来，这事还得赖他那该死的损友Arthur，昨天正是为了庆祝他终于“追”到了倾慕已久的对象，才去喝到烂醉如泥的。Arthur的对象是只黑豹，确实追起来很辛苦，Farrier本来持悲观态度：要知道那个Bill是Arthur爸爸的朋友，十几年来一直以教父的身份自居，因此当Arthur推倒他的时候，Bill激烈反抗，甚至不惜直接照着脸上打——最后这事以Arthur脸上留下一道小小的永久性伤疤、Bill三天没出宿舍而告终。  
“让他静一静吧，Farrier，等他想下来的时候自然会下来。”中途找过来的Arthur劝道，“走吧，该去巡逻了——喂，为什么打我？”  
“都怪你！”  
“啥？”  
“……没什么，走吧。”

Collins等到天黑才下来，然而他发现已经过了宿舍的门禁时间，不得不爬上另一棵树，才摸到房间的窗口，悄无声息地钻了进去。屋里没开灯，一片黑暗之中听不到老虎入睡后均匀的呼吸或者偶尔梦呓，看起来Farrier不在。Collins松了口气，随即伤心起来——哦，是的，这有什么可意外的呢？嗅着室友的外套自慰还被抓了个现行，换谁都不想跟自己独处一室了吧——Collins自暴自弃地把自己摔到床上，下一秒钟他感到危险将至，然而来不及反抗，一副沉重火热的身躯压上来。  
Collins发出尖锐的吸气声，奋力反抗，可是袭击者比他强壮得多，三下五除二就制服了花豹。双腕按在头顶，小腿被一双膝盖压住，Collins心脏跳得快要蹦出去，刚要开口就被捂住了嘴。  
“是我，”Farrier嘘声说道，“别怕。”  
哦，是的，当然是Farrier，该死的种族优势，身为老虎他太善于隐蔽和伏击了。趁Collins愣神的瞬间，Farrier打开了床头灯，前者立即别过头去，把脸埋进被褥里。  
“哦，Collins，别这样，看着我。”Farrier捏住下巴，把室友的头扭回正面，看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正流着泪，年轻的花豹可怜巴巴地哭着，鼻头都红了。  
“对不起，Farrier，对不起……”Collins磕磕巴巴地说，“我……我……”  
“嘘，我知道，Collins，我知道，”Farrier温柔地说，试着帮他抹掉眼泪，“我知道你喜欢我，而我很高兴知道这件事，因为……因为我也喜欢你啊，Collins！”  
最后一句Farrier是吼出来的，吼完立马垂下头，不让Collins看到他羞红的脸，但是被耷拉下来的耳朵暴露了心情。有那么几秒钟，Collins惊讶地张大了嘴，连哭都忘了，半天才嗫嚅了一句，“什么？”  
“我……咳咳，”Farrier尴尬地摇晃着脑袋，“我本来想找个合适的时机告诉你，但是你瞧，最近也没什么太合适的时机……”  
然而Collins并没有被说服，反倒激烈反抗，重新开始在Farrier身子底下扑腾起来。“不！骗人！我不相信！”  
Farrier很想揍他一拳，但他没办法，这是他最喜欢的Collins呀。于是取而代之的，他重新掰回花豹的脸，径自吻上去，堵住了那张乱叫的小嘴。  
那感觉比想象的好太多，Collins惊讶得连呼吸都快不会了。Farrier的舌头又厚又热，灵巧地从两排獠牙之间钻进去，侵入Collins的口腔，直达喉头，极具暗示性地在往喉管里挤。Collins本能地张开嘴，方便Farrier的舌头在里面抽插，甚至还反过来把自己的舌头插进Farrier嘴里，一颗一颗细数他的獠牙。  
直到缺氧使他们不得不分开，Farrier伸长了脖子，下巴搭在Collins肩膀上不愿意挪开，听到后者喉底发出惬意的咕噜声。小豹子扭了扭身子把自己更深地嵌入对方怀里，无意中碰到对方硬挺的勃起，瞬时僵住了。  
“怎么怕成这样？”Farrier坏心眼地舔着花豹的鼻尖，Collins往后蹭一点，他就往前挪一点，非要紧贴在一起，“就好像你没这玩意儿似的！”  
“怎么会……”Collins自语般咕哝着，“你还没到发情期……”  
Farrier照着花豹的圆耳朵轻轻咬了一口，“还不是被你勾的！害我提前这么久——听好了，士兵，你得为此负责。”  
“什么？你不讲理……”Collins羞红了脸，又开始挣扎。Farrier压紧了他，抓起一只手，强行按到自己胯下，硬得快要炸开的部位。  
“Collins，”Farrier从眉骨开始一点一点轻啄下来，催眠似的拖着长音念叨，“我从未想过和别人共渡发情期，但是你……你不一样。现在，来感受我，Collins，让我来填满你。”  
Collins羞得不知所措，Farrier趁机把他掀翻，双膝顶开他的两条长腿，抓起两团丰满的臀肉向两侧施力，露出那个马上需要使用的小洞，用唇舌去逗弄。彻底慌了神的花豹甚至忘记了挣扎，咬住被单忙着阻止自己叫出声，尾巴根微微痉挛，向上翘起，方便了老虎的开拓工程。Farrier肆无忌惮地舔弄那个紧缩的肉穴，把外面一圈完完全全弄湿，然后勾起舌尖往中心刺入。Collins被挤出一声叹息，往前蹭了一点，试图逃离这令他脸红的触感。Farrier近乎冷酷地往他臀瓣上抽了一巴掌作为警告，紧接着换用手指顶到褶皱的中心，稍一用力就刺了进去。紧窒的甬道头一次被开发，Collins紧张得都快不知道该怎么呼吸了，他期期艾艾地呻吟着，而Farrier游刃有余地在肠道里钻来钻去，残忍地勾起手指抠着肉壁上的褶皱，最后回到入口处，用力向下拨开洞口，终于把舌尖顶了进去。  
“Farrier！不行！舌头……啊……拿出去！请你……”Collins上气不接下气地抗议道，更加努力地往前蹭，却被Farrier压住腰腿，动不了分毫。老虎没理他，一边用力按住猎物，一边用舌头在小洞里翻搅，模仿性交的动作进进出出，感受到括约肌随着自己的动作一开一合，几乎要把舌头绞断，于是花豹屁股上又多了几个掌印。  
Farrier努力开拓Collins的后穴，他不是雌兽，本没有适合交配的通道，得尽量润滑才能避免受伤。下体传来的水声，与紧促的喘息加在夹杂在一起，在寂静的夜里显得格外响亮。年轻的花豹此刻很想挖个坑把自己埋了，可是Farrier他——老天，他弄得实在是太舒服了——老虎嘴边的胡须戳着花豹只覆盖着短小绒毛的双腿内侧，又疼又痒的触感叠加在后穴的湿热的感受，Collins觉着自己都要升天了。他小声啜泣着，腾出一只手来，偷偷摸到自己硬挺的分身，刚套弄两下就被Farrier发现了，随即被无情地拍开。  
“耐心点，猫咪，才刚开始。”Farrier这样说，用手指代替舌头在Collins体内穿梭。Collins腹诽‘你自己不也是猫咪’，但很快就被操得没有精力走神了。花豹原本严丝合缝的肉洞已经被搞得又湿又软，甚至可以吃下两根手指，然而Farrier并不满足，用力抽插了几下之后分开手指，强行撑开窄小的肠道。  
“啊！Farrier，不行！”Collins在床上弹了一下，四肢胡乱挥舞着，往前爬去，然而立即被Farrier拖回原处，“不可以……不可以这样……这样对我……”  
Farrier被逗笑了，他伏在Collins颤动的耳边，故意拖着长音问，“我怎样对你了，嗯？”  
Collins把头扭向另一边，重新把脸埋进枕头里，Farrier的声音那么好听，光听他说这些都能高潮，况且他的手指还在自己体内，翻搅，扩张，不动声色地往里深入——进得太深，Collins忍不住探出手到身后，摸了一圈紧绷的腹肌才摸到Farrier罪恶的毛绒绒的手腕。Farrier照着花豹耳根舔了一口，后者惊得尾巴都竖起来了，邪恶的老虎反手扣住Collins的手腕，拉着他在往下，到那个被撑开的洞口，撤出自己的手指，同时强行弯曲花豹的手指塞进去。  
“Farrier！”Collins尖叫起来，他都快羞死了，尾巴焦躁地从左边抽到右边，再从右边抽到左边。Farrier适时地往后颈落下一串轻吻，打消了他落荒而逃的念头。  
“帮我占着地儿，猫咪。”Farrier的两只手都从Collins身上撤走了，虽然只有几秒钟，但是Collins焦虑地抽着气，想让老虎的体温和触感重新回到自己身上，甚至都忘了抽出手指。Farrier竖起尖牙，小心翼翼地撕开安全套的包装，然而套子还是破了，他小声爆了一句粗口，飞快地丢下套子，然后把包装袋里的润滑剂全都挤出来，涂到自己的老二上。他抓着Collins的手腕，帮他把手指拽出来，一手抓着花豹的腰侧，一手扶着自己的分身，缓慢但是没有停顿，一口气插进去。  
“啊！痛！Farrier，不要，不要了……”Collins高声哀鸣，溺水似的奋力挣扎，把床单搅得乱七八糟，两手都伸到背后，笨拙地推抵Farrier，反而被后者擒住了双腕，按在腰窝处，压牢。插入的过程没那么困难，Farrier已经做足了前戏，紧窄的肠道足以接纳庞大的异物，Collins没怎么感到痛，反倒有种难以名状的饱涨感，像是空虚已久的内腔终于被填满……然而抽出的过程就没那么顺利了，Farrier跟他一样兴奋，怒张的性器上面遍布着密密麻麻的肉刺，进入的时候还好说，撤出的时候一根根张开，无情地刮擦着柔嫩的肠壁。  
“嘘，Collins，乖一点。”Farrier强忍着冲刺的本能，慢慢在Collins体内抽插，后者被压制了四肢，只好用尾巴来顶他——自然是徒劳无功，但是毛绒绒的尾巴尖正好在老虎鼻尖周围蹭来蹭去，后者打了个喷嚏，随即掐住花豹的尾巴根，用粗糙的手指来回磨蹭。身上所有敏感部位都被Farrier控制在手掌心里，Collins被逼到崩溃边缘，他断断续续哀叫着，发出像幼崽一样的喵喵声，泪水和口水流的都是。  
哦，这可不行，虽然Farrier爱死了Collins的叫声，可是他不想跟隔壁分享。老虎放开了花豹的双手，转而伸到前面来，够到下巴，再往上拨开柔软濡湿的双唇，从微启的门牙之间钻进去，手指头一根根塞进去，Collins无师自通地吮吸起来——哦，这下可好了，Farrier的每一次撞击都化作Collins一声噎在喉底的闷响，反倒搅得他更心神不宁了。于是老虎终于大发慈悲放开了花豹的尾巴，腾出一只手来压住身下的猎物，方便自己进得更狠，更深。  
Collins爽得一阵阵眼前发黑，好不容易重获自由的双手全然顾不上反抗，只能撑住自己，以防被身后猛烈的撞击操进床垫里去。那些肉刺，老天，那些要命的肉刺，似乎已经扎进肠壁了，成功抓住了Collins全部的注意力，甚至意识不到自己的尾巴放肆地摇摆着，最后竟然缠上了Farrier的大腿。濒临巅峰的老虎顺手捞起来，爱怜地捻一捻毛绒绒的顶端，随即一路捋到底，掐住根部，紧接着重重插进最深处。一声尖叫卡在嗓子里，Collins抖得像筛糠，Farrier从后面紧紧压上来，尖锐的獠牙嵌入后颈的皮肉，不让他临阵逃脱。浓稠的浊液冲刷着饱受磨砺的肠道，那股热力一路窜进脑袋里，过多的快慰超过了感官的负荷，有那么一会儿花豹漂亮的蓝眼珠翻上去，都没有精力关注自己有没有射出来。  
他大概死过去了一秒钟，然后又慢慢活过来。Collins咬着牙，努力保持清醒，感觉Farrier在自己体内射了好多，就在他以为结束的时候，老虎一个猛烈的挺腰，又是一股灌进去——Collins觉着自己被射了满满一肚子，似乎今晚就能怀上Farrier的种。  
好不容易等到Farrier软下来，撤出去的过程又是一番新的折磨。嘴巴不再被堵住，Collins发出一连串短促的呻吟，肉刺已经比刚才收敛得多，但是刮擦肠壁的感觉依旧令他无法忽视。被过度使用的肉洞一下子无法合拢自如，突然间失去堵塞，可怜兮兮地张开着，Farrier的体液已经彻底凉下来了，一点一点流出来，这让Collins羞耻得想挖个洞把自己埋起来。然而Farrier并不介意这些，不等气息平顺他就急着爬起来，把Collins翻过来，脸朝上。Collins忙着捂住脸，以至于没注意到Farrier手脚麻利地找回那个破掉的安全套，勉强套上Collins依旧挺立的分身，张嘴含住了前段。  
“Farrier！”Collins惊恐地失声尖叫，慌忙推抵Farrier的脑袋。然而后者丝毫不受影响，固执地维持着原有的频率，那双性感的厚唇套住顶端没有被破口的安全套覆盖的部分，粗糙的舌苔打着圈地绕着龟头缠绵，老虎一只手按住花豹，另一只手箍住跟自己一样布满肉刺的茎身，又快又有力地套弄起来。  
把花豹推向高潮并没费太多功夫，刚刚经历过一个无射精高潮，他的分身硬得发痛，就差那么一个微小的刺激，而Farrier给了他更多。Farrier既不是老手也不是新手，尽管也没有很娴熟的技艺，但反应灵敏，善于发现，他一深一浅地吸吮，没几下就让Collins交代了。Collins一边喊着Farrier一边射精，后者持续吸吮，坚持吃下每一滴精液，就连花豹哭起来都没有停。  
Farrier把Collins整个舔干净，小豹子已经平静了不少，他用力吸着鼻子，眼圈红红的。Farrier爬起来亲他，舌头伸进去，让Collins尝到自己的味道。后者羞得缩回去，老虎也不恋战，顺势抬起头，一点一点舔去花豹脸上的泪珠。这就是他的Collins了，小豹子这么甜美，Farrier感到胸腔里的幸福满到溢出来，变成轻不可闻的咕噜声。

之后他们又断断续续搞了三次，最后一次Collins是被生生操射的，Farrier非常满意。直到天色发白他们睡下，闹钟响的时候谁也起不来，Farrier迷迷糊糊地抓起手机，给Arthur打了个电话，要他帮他俩请假。花豹在怀里发出意义不明的梦呓，一侧圆耳朵抖了两下。Farrier丢下手机，翻身把他抱紧，正好看到两人的尾巴垂在身旁，不知何时缠在了一起。  
Farrier笑起来，亲了一口花豹毛绒绒的头顶——这样很好，再也不用羡慕Arthur了——不过还是晚点再跟他炫耀吧。

-End-


End file.
